A PC card is a small memory or I/O device that slides into various electronic devices, such as a notebook or laptop computer. More specifically, PC cards are interchangeable peripherals designed to be inserted into computer ports in order to enable additional hardware functions, such as adding memory or mass storage to a computer. One of the most common uses of a PC Card is as a telecommunications modem that is used with notebook computers, and the power and versatility of PC cards has made them commonly used equipment in mobile notebook computers.
In addition to PC cards, other peripheral devices are connected to related ports on the computer, typically using connectors such as a universal serial bus (USB) port. A USB connector is a plug-and-play interface between a computer and various peripheral devices, such as audio players, joysticks, keyboards, telephones, scanners, and printers. Like PC cards, USB connectors extend from the personal computer to connect the peripheral device with the computer.
A problem commonly encountered with both PC cards and USB connectors during the ordinary course of use is that the PC cards and USB connectors extend beyond the housing of the personal computer or electronic device, such that the PC card or USB connector are prone to damage, particularly when the associated personal computer is in a mobile environment, and can make undesired contact with various surfaces. Furthermore, any undesired contact of the PC card or USB connector would harm not only the respective item, but also the personal computer at the connection point of the PC card or USB connector.